Quidditch Robe Musings the revised edition!
by lisbon69
Summary: Ever wondered what Hermione really thought about those claret Quidditch robes?  read on and find out... contains scenes of a graphic sexual nature
1. Chapter 1

-1Quidditch robe musings...  
By Prongs 69...  
Rated WARNING MATURE CONTENT!

I can't really remember exactly how it all happened ... Quidditch was never really an interest of mine, per se…more of a fascination of watching Harry perform. Oh! And perform he did…never in my 11 yrs of being his friend, have I seen such a display of unique talent.

I remember it with such vivid fascination, the first time he donned those claret and gold robes, and headed out onto the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the team—

I knew then that I was hopelessly in love with those robes…and the person who had donned them! The tousled hair, the cheeky lopsided grin, those britches what looked like Muggle riding jodhpurs, the knee pads,  
which reminded of the Muggle game of POLO. Everything about him oozed sex appeal and I was lost in a sea of emerald so vivid, that I had to blink and re-focus in the sunny haze.

But oh those damned robes, how they would rob me of any coherent thought every time he donned them and he knew – oh how he knew – what they did to me! His well defined jaw, that aristocratic nose, those eyes, the little dimple in his left cheek as he smiled, those perfectly toned abs, that oh so perfect behind – oh yes, that behind – those buns were made to measure and were handled with all the care in the world! I made sure so! And he was mine, all mine...plain old boring bookworm Hermione Jane Granger-Potter.

Yes, I was Harry James Potter's wife, much to the dismay of many a witch—

But how I loved my husband…always attentive, always affectionate in every way; he was, in a nutshell, perfect...he wasn't the boy who livedor the the boy who conquered the dark lord he was just Harry... just Harry... my husband.

So, today is our 4th wedding anniversary... and today, well lets just say those old Gryffindor Quidditch robes will make an appearance, sometime in the wee hours of the night! I mean, what kind of an anniversary would it be without those damned robes – they were what started it all off, all those years ago.

Ah yes. those robes...  
It was rather sometime after 10.pm we retired to the bedroom, after a rather eventfull evening at Don Piero's little Italian restaraunt were we feasted on garlic bread, sumptuous lasagne, followed by a bottle of Merlot….  
But the night was far from over….oh yes, far from it…my dear attentive husband knew nothing of the surprise I had in store for him, or if he had,he showed no inclanation at all ,during the course of our evening…..  
We arrived back at Godrics Hollow, just after 9.55 pm…..  
The air was crisp, and had a slight chill to it and the air itself seem to have a charge of electricity about it…. Or was it apprehension? apprehension of what I had planned for Harry later on….  
As soon as the front door was closed & locked I felt Harry's breath quickend and before I could utter a word, his lips were upon mine, teasing, tasting…. Oh my, the man could kiss! Every little whimper which exited his glorious mouth, had me very aroused before we reached the bedroom… and oh how he knew it…. He always did….  
Slowly, oh so slowly, he kissed his way across my collar bone, down the side of my shoulder, nipping, tasting, suckling like a newborn ….  
Suddenly I was lifted into the air, and was being taken, rather hurridley, towards our bedroom….  
What I saw astounded me….every inch of the comforter was covered in white rose petals, scattered to the four winds…. It literally took my breath away, but then again, all Harry had to do was smile at me and I was gone…….

By the time my knees hit the edge of the bed, i was more aroused than i had ever been in my life…..he laid me down ever so gently, and proceeded to take of my shoes… slowly he progressed to my stockings, stopping all the while to nip and lick at my legs.  
Slowly, ever so slowly he hovered over me his breath coming in short pants of wispy air and said Hermione…. That was my undoing… my lips crashed into his, sending me in a sexual frenzy, and I knew then, I was undone, and he would be the one to do the undoing………….

His lips were like a drug, drawing out that incessant need to be consumed….

Harry abruptly stood up and whispered my name, "Hermione…." He looked at me longingly and very quickly walked to the wardrobe; in a flash he was stood there in full Gryffindor robes….

'Oh my God' was like a mantra flowing through my brain 'Oh my God – Oh my God' … what a specimen of a man stood there, in all his Gryffindor glory…

In two long strides he was across the room, and once again he lay down beside me & with a flick of his wrist, I was naked, laying there in all my glory for my husband to see. He had an almost feral look about him and by sure it was returned.

My hands caressed his chest and started to work on getting his jersey off….  
He wasted no time in peppering lingering kisses to my jaw line and neck, emitting a nuzzling sound as he went…he lifted his arms up high and his jersey was gone. Now to get to work on those britches and what lay behind them – forbidden treasure that I, and I alone, had the key to unlock!

Suddenly his dark head swooped down and nudged my knees apart, sending a gush of warm air around my groin. I waited in anticipation, of his next move…

And boy oh boy was I not disappointed—

Slowly but carefully, he dragged his roughened tongue over my lips and then in one swift move, he thrust home! 'Oh my God' warmth flooded through me, over and over as he nipped & suckled, as though his life depended on it….

"Harry please…"

He knew what I wanted right away. He lifted my legs and positioned them over his shoulders then rocked back onto his heels. In one fluid motion, he drove home….

"Ohhhhhhhhh-ohhh!" 

The louder I moaned the harder and faster he pounded into me. He picked up his pace, driving relentlessly into me, with each stroke he brought me nearer to the pinnacle…until I felt my body begin to shudder and spasm, buck and writhe beneath him…

Moments passed and Harry shouted, "Oh Mione… ohhhhhh - I'm - ohhhhhhhh godddddddddddd……………."

White light flashed before Harry's eyes and he too tumbled over the edge, his body jerking spasmodically as her wet warmth milked him for all he was worth…..

He collapsed on top of her, sated….

''Oh my God!" Hermione breathed. "That was well…wow!

"You were wonderful," Harry replied breathily against her ear. "Happy anniversary, Hermione, I love you so much."

"Happy anniversary Harry, I love you too."  
Harry waited for Hermione to regain some sense of control and for his own blood in his own veins to cool…he gently swept her hair away from her face.. She looked like an angel lay there all innocent and at the sane time, so devishly erotic!

Harry blinked and looked down at her.. His heart constricted in his chest.. Never before had a women made him feel like this, but then again, Harry new he was Hermione's from the first day he set eyes on her all those yrs ago….pity he did not get to thank the Troll back in first yr!

Over the ,weekend they had tried many differing positions. Some were out right silly, and some were adventurous to say the least, and if Hermione could actually walk by Monday,he would be astounded !! Harry over awed at her enthusiasm and outright flexibility in that area! Score one for Mione, he mused…….ohhhh mione…… 

''Mr. Potter, Mrs Potter is here to see you''  
The voice of Harry's secretary drifted through his office in the M.O.M Auror dept..  
Harry was busy looking over Healds report, a new rookie, who by anyones standards, had the brains to go far in the ministry, and Harry was glad he was on the good side.

Hermione ventured into the office, shutting and sealing the door with a squelch and Harry new, Mione had put a very strong sealing charm on the door, and oh boy, was he looking forward to finding out why!

Very cat like Hermione glided across the floor, and was accompanied by an almost feral look about her… Harry gulped and felt the very cat like Hermione ,gliding across the floor, and was accompanied by an almost feral look about her… Harry gulped and felt the familiar tightening in his robes , and he knew then, lunch today was going to be a lot more enjoyable.

Harry stood up to greet Hermione but she side stepped him, eluding his touch altogether at the last minute…. Oh so is this how she wanted to play huh?  
Suddenly without warning Hermione lunged at Harry knocking him back against the desk…he stumbled and fell back onto the hard top, his legs splaying as he fell…

she began to nibble on the lobe of his ear, and tugged the sensitive flesh of his ear with her teeth to get his attention!   
Then she whispered seductively ''wrap your fingers in my hair, Harry and guide me''

Harry groaned loudly, and too far gone to stop himself, he buried his face into her silken locks once more and breathed in her scent……. 

From there Harry guided her head down his muscled chest, and she began nipping and suckling his nipples which by now hard and rigid…  
she then proceeded to scoot off his lap and between his knees, on the floor between his spread legs, her breasts grazing his thighs on the way down…

He groaned when she licked and kissed his navel and then traced the line of hair to the waiting treasure below…..  
Harry groaned, unable to contain his cries any longer, his blood pounding in his veins, her soft mewing sounds that were emitting from her throat, drove him into a frenzy….

His hips bucked slightly, encouraging her to continue with her ministrations….  
His hips bucked spontaneously and he cried ''YES'' oh mione yessssssssssssssss''  
before he could his hips bucked spontaneously and he cried ''YES'' oh mione yessssssssssssssss''he could not restrain his enthusiasm for her… all inhibitions were way out of the window now…..

He was too late to react and before he knew it….. 

And then…….  
Suddenly he felt the leather belt that was holding up his trousers, slowly pull away, and slowly but surely unzipping his fly, and carefully extracting his now throbbing member!

Hermione stared at him with a combination of awe and wonder, and with a raptuous hunger…he never ceased to amaze her. Never!

Hermione then began to curl her fingers around his silken shaft, and oh so slowly, squeezed and stroked him at a languous pace, torturing Harry all the while…. This was pure torure, but oh was he loving every minute of his wife's ministrations….

A drop of moisture beaded at the top of the mushroom shaped tip, and she stuck out the tip of her tongue to taste it…  
Harry's body began to tremble at this new onslaught…  
but this, was merely the beginning, of her lauguous torture…

''Mione'' he gasped, astounded at coherent thought at this moment in time, '' ohhhhhhh Mioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee''

Hermione then levelled her head and sucked! Harry threw his head back , as a strangled cry of ecstasy, erupted from this throat……  
the silky depths of her mouth, milked him and as suddenly as it started, it stopped. 

Harry suddenly flipped Hermione over onto her back, on the desk…  
within a flick of his wrist Harry had her naked and writhing beneath him.  
Harry shifted his weight and pushed apart her knees. He pulled on her hips and brought her flush to his own.. With a wave of his hand, Harry was now as naked as Hermione, and was within millimetres of driving home!  
Hermione could not take anymore.. ''Harry, NOW''…  
Harry was never one to disobey his wife's wants or needs and with a single powerfull thrust, drove home into her tight waiting heat…..

Harry let out a gutteral moan as Hermione met him thrust for thrust, her keaning spurring him on more to greater heights…..this is what having Hermione Jane Granger-Potter for a wife was all about. Oh yessssssssssssssss……Harry opened thoer connection and through her Hermione moan, '' Harder Harry, faster! Oh goddd so close Harry, so close…………''   
with a few more thrusts, Harry could feel her walls clamp around him & milked him for all he was worth…. 

That evening Hermione arrived home early….and she began to set her plan into action…  
unlocking the front door Harry entered to a the sounds of Bach wafting through the hall way…..  
By that sentiment alone, he knew Hermione was in a good mood. She always played Bach when she was in one of those moods…..

The house had a kind of smokey haze to it, and Harry wondered what that smell was…… ah! Joss sticks….the smell of musk filled the air, a sexy,almost soothing smell……

Hermione meanwhile was running the bath, and was bending overt o test the water when Harry approached her from behind….

She knew he was close, she could always sense him…..her nipples rose to high peaks and Harry began his ministrations…. breath on her ear……  
she closed her eyes and loose herself in his administrations. ''ah that feels sooo good''.  
Harry tore off his shirt, eager to get inside her warm depths once more, he lifted both her arms and placed them on the bathroom wall… he bent his knees ever so slightly, spread her legs and with one slow thrust lid home into her silken depths!

Harry began nuzzling her neck and Hermione began making keaning sounds in the back of her throat….  
Hermiones eyes shot open and Met Harry's…..oh my god!  
There was something very erotic about seeing your in a mirror while being made love to!  
This only heightend Harry's pleasure and if she would admit it later, herself too…

they were reaching there goal, the point of culmination was here…. 

Heavily sated after there round of oh so glorious sex, Harry & Hermione, made there way into the small kitchen…she proceeded to fill the coffee pot, while Harry made himself busy, making toasted crumpets…  
Harry snorted. 'Crumpet!' 'HA!' he exclaimed suddenly, making Hermione whirl around from the counter to face him..she had a grin on her face to match his very own..

'What's so funny Harry'' she said….

He smiled but said nothing.. That was always her undoing.. That dimple,when he smiled that oh so sexy smile, that was, only for her, and her alone…

with a flick of her wrist, Harry, once again, stood there in all his Gryffindor glory…. Oh my… those bloody robes would be the death of her…even his Auror robes did not do so much for her as the old Hogwarts ones..

Slowly, sensuously, she licked her lips….. Harry could hear the blood pounding in his ears …

''take them off'' Harry demanded. She visibly shivered at his command..  
Grasping the clasp that held the robes together, Hermione deftly removed the clasp, and slowly opened the robes….  
She let his robe fall slowly to the floor, and without further ado kissed him so hard he was convinced he would be bruised later on…  
Grasping his fitted turtle neck, Hermione yanked it over his head and Harry gasped as her lips feasted & suckled his nipples…  
hunger for him ,gripped her suddenly and without warning, Harry found himself thrust back against the kitchen table…

she opened her mouth , and laved and licked every inch of his well defined chest, his breathing coming in short rasps…  
''ohhhhhhh mione''…….''ohhhhhhh goddddddddd yessssssssss''

Harry was putty in her hands and she knew it…and she loved it!  
Hermione stripped of her gown, and the cool air hot her chest. She stood there , nipples proud and erect,just begging for attention, and attention they got!  
She thrust her breats closer to Harry and begged''Harry pleasssseeeee'…  
he drew her into his mouth, savouring how sweet she tasted… she always tasted like cinnamon,and spice and he would never get tired of it….  
He nipped playfully, sensuously, and gave her slow long strokes with his teasing tongue…suddenly she was turned to face the table and was bent slightly…..

She felt a rush of cold air from behind, and suddenly felt Harry's fingers between her folds….

She could feel is ever growing erection against her bottom, all the while grinding into him…  
then suddenly, she felt something else enter her….OH MY GOD!!!

Hermione's knees nearly buckled but Harry held her fast, still applying just enough pressure, while Holly was doing the rest of the work… oh yes, Holly……..  
All eleven and a half inches of her… and oh my did she hit the spot!  
Never in Harry's wild imagination, would he have assumed or even thought, that Hermione Granger would be his and like this too!  
But oh she was and she was now Hermione Jane Granger-potter, or her official title DR. H. J. Granger-Potter…..

I t all started one day.. Harry had come home early because, quite carelessly, he had forgotten his wand….which considering he was semi -pro Quidditch player at the time, was rather a silly thing to do….  
However the sight that greeted him was astounding..  
Lay in their bed was Hermione, masturbating with Harry's wand! And to top it all off, was sniffing his old Gryffindor robes, chanting, ''Ohhhhhh Harry, harder''!!  
That was Harry' undoing….

He took her there and then, without preamble, in his Puddlemere gear, but later found out, it was his old Gryffindor robes that were her biggest turn on… and of course Holly ah yes, Holly….

All eleven and a half inches of her…  
and since that day he caught his wife masturbating with his wand? Well, Harry just got turned by the thought of her holding it for him….ahhhh yes, good old faithfull Holly

Copyright Prongs69 2007 re-edited…

No infringement intended, all characters owned by JK Rowling…. 


	2. Chapter 2

These next chapters are dedicated my fellow Marauders...Padfoot & Mooney.. you guys rock!!!

WARNING RATED NC-17

Quidditch Robes Musings.. By Prongs69  
Chapter 2.…NC-17.……

Harry suddenly stopped his ministrations and plunged his tongue into her welcoming heat… Hermione bucked against his chest and writhed and wriggled as Harry lapped, nipped and suckled at her clit…..  
His wet tongue driving into her wet ,warm heat, in a frenzy…. The buzzing in his ears as she cried ''Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Harrrrrryyyyy, don't stop, don't stop!''  
Harry did not need to be told twice, he licked at her with such fury, she saw stars… only Harry and Harry alone, would be the only one able to do this to her, and that suited her just fine… they were each others first lovers, each others first kiss, everything, and it was perfect!

He stopped suddenly, and lifted his head up, parted her legs and drove into her from behind….  
Ohhhhhhhh goddddddddddd yesssssssss, he was home…..

Right to the hilt ''Ohhhh, Mione, oh, ohhhhhhhh''.. he exhaled the breth he never realised he was holding, as his hands grasped her hips so hard, she would be bruised this time tomorrow, but ohhhhh, how she was oh, so, worth it!!…..

He captured each breast in his hands now as he slammed into her, her head arched backwards off the table,in wild abandon….  
Hermiones breathing took on a ragged form and Harry knew she was oh so very close…..

He shifted his angle slightly and OHHHHHHHH MMYYYYY GOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD, he was there!

Pounding furiously into her tight heat now, Harry let all his inhabitions go, and in one foul swoop, brought her to a mind shattering climax, and he quickly tumbled over the edge with her….  
Seconds later they were holing each other and whispering sweet nothings to one another…..

'' Ohhh Harry that was''  
''yeah, it was'' chuckled Harry, as he slumped towards the kitchen floor….utterly and blissfuly sated!

Quidditch Robe Musings PT 13: by Prongs69

Hours later, as they both lay spooned together in bed , both sated beyond belief and all snug and warm Hermione opened her eyes and blissfully took in her surroundings…..  
Never had she had such a few days like that before and whatever animal she had unleashed in her usual quiet, reserved husband she'd be damned if that animal would not come out to play again anytime soon! last night had been mindblowing in al proportions, and to say the least Harry, the shy, yet passionate young man he was, let go like he had never let go before, with such passion and vigour….that in itself was a huge turn on for Hermione……

Now payback was in order.. Oh yes…..and she had all morning to work out what the payback was!

It was those damned robes.. She knew all along, from the very first yr she set eyes on those robes, but back then? He was only a boy of 11 yrs old, and stil thye had a huge effect on her, especially when he came in from practice ,all sweaty and reeking of a mixture of broom polish and sweat… suffice to say it turned Hermione on no end….but it would be yrs later, she would come to realise it was those smells that made her Harry, hers, and hers alone…if only she realised it at the time….and to think it was in Snapes potions lesson ,she realised it was Harry…. Her Harry…..

And so it began…….

Quidditch Robe Musings by Prongs69

WARNING NC-17 CONTENT...

Hermione woke the next morning with a slow languorous stretch, and a sleepy smile to her face….  
with a sigh she reached out to touch ther husbands raven silken locks, and inhaled the musky scent of Harry……  
Harry had literally rocked her soul in every way last night, and the nights before that come to think of it..yes..witch weekly was correct in the assumption that the Boy who conquered was a raging hippogriff between the sheets alright. Oh my yes he was & all because of those damned robes!

Harry stirred, awakend by Hermione blowing down his earlobe…. God he was gone all the way, with the least little thing she did was a huge turn on…

He turned around and kissed her , his fingers entangling themselves in her bushy, locks, his fingers not in the least yet idle as they thumbed there way down her breasts and encountered two pert peaks!

Harry continued with his ministrations, languidly enjoying the fact it was torturing Hermione somewhat!

'' harry!'' .. slowly ,ever so slowly he kissed, licked nibbled his way down, and down to her waiting heat….. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, in apprehension of what he was about to do in apprehension of what he was about to do.  
''touch me, Harry''

that was Harry's undoing.. Suddenly he dove home, his tongue doing wonderful things to her velvety warmth….suckling, nipping, licking, lapping, harry was wasting no time in bringing her to her peak….. ''come for me,Hermione'' he whispered, '' come for me now''…..

she came in a haze of blinding white light,tumbling over the edge over an over again…..crying out his name…….

Harry gave mione a few minutes to come down and when she did, he scooped her up in his arms and lifted her to the chair near the dresser and placed himself on it with her facing him….

''ride me, Mione' as fast, as hard and as deep as you can'  
Hermione climbed atop Harry's thighs and slowly eased her way down his silken length, all the while torturing Harry, with her inner walls as they clamped his rigid length in her vice like grip….. He was home……. Oh god yesssssssssss……… home…………… 

Harry had a very busy day as far as work was concerned.. ever since the demise of the dark lord harry's fingertips, death eater activities were still rife, and Harry being one of the top Aurors of the ministry, was kept very busy indeed...  
Harry's thoughts for the 4th time that day strayed to his beautiful wife "Mione"...how he loved every curve, every dimple, every nook and cranny on her body and even after all these years as best friends, and now lovers, he still worshipped her... she was his salvation and it was SHE who led him back from the brink, over and over again...  
He still mused and chuckled to himself her fascination of Quidditch Robes, when in all honesty the Auror robes he wore defined more of his physique then the Quidditch ones, but no...…"Mione" loved his Gryffindor robes as much as she loved him so it was fine by him...it was such a turn on for her and for him to see her eyes light up and sparkle, you can almost see the cinnamon in her eyes sparkle .she truly was an amazing witch and she was all Harry's.. all Harry's...

Back in her office the dept of unspeakables, Hermione was inundated with work, as as per usual...  
her job as a unspeakable took her away from home for weeks at a time sometimes and her and Harry has still not grown used to the idea of being away from one another..they were like fire & air, the both needed each other to breath...

Hermione was ousted out of her musings by a knock on her office door...

the door itself was charmed to open to certain personel only, who had level 4 clearence or above...  
so she knew it was someone of importance...

The door swung open to reveal Harry in all his glory, donned in his regulation Auror robes...the smooth satin robes fitted him like a glove, ascensuating his every curve in a most sexy way...Hermione licked her lips as her eyes wandered over her husbands body...  
in two quick strides Harry had her pinned to her desk, his lips fused against hers, her head thrown back in wanton abandon... 

Fingers worked franticly, hushed tones were spoken, as clothes were discgarded, around them... Harry began his ministrations on Hermiones breasts... he suckled as young suckle there mothers, a need for thirst drove him on...

Hermione's hands were not idle either, she reached down and grabbed Harry's wand tightly in her palm and began a slow torterous movement, that she knew would be his undoing.  
Harry did things with his tongue that made her melt and quicker in delight. his agile tongue began to explore her hidden depths...the air in the office seemed to constrict their breathing...the heaviness of the burning throbbing sensation between her thighs was building with each passing moment...  
suddenly Harry turned her over so she was with her back towards him... he pressed against her back and she could feel his throbbing erection nudging against her...Hermione rubbed rythmicly against him ,all the while, uttering a keening sound …

Then all at once he drove home from behind, filling her with each careful stroke , reaching every nook and cranny with his member...oh how he loved this little witch...  
Suddenly Harry lifted her legs over his shoulders, making Hermione loose her balance slightly.

Her hands were grasped on the mahogany desk, parchments scattered to the four winds, quills asunder, under Harry's ministrations.

Hermione was now being pounded to with an inch of her life, jackknifed between the desk and Harry's thighs…. And she would not be in any other place for all the Galleons in Gringotts!

Suddenly Harry stopped pumping and Hermione looked over her shoulder at her husband…  
Beads of sweat ran down his long eyelashes, onto his cheek and following a trail down his jawbone….

He gave her a smile worth a thousand promises and she knew then, she would **never** be left wanting!  
Harry kissed her softly and turned her back around to face him….  
Harry placed his warm tender hands upon her stomach, and shifted Hermione back until she was flush against the desk…

Lifting up knees over his shoulders, opening her far and wide. His hand slid down, towards the apex of her opening and saw how slick and wet she was… for **him….**

His hand slid down to her opening and long, slick fingers, parted her swollen flesh, exposing all of her to his intense gaze…..  
Slowly he pushed two fingers into her tight, warm welcoming heat, and Hermione gave out a gutteral moan……

Harry accioed the bag he brought with him, earlier on, and accioed again the contents!  
To Hermiones surprise she saw, a tub of green tinged gel….  
It had a minty smell to it and she wondered what it was….

She caught the small tub in her hands and read out loud  
'Ann summer's pleasure gel' and underneath in smaller script  
'For that clit tingling sensation'………

Hermione's eyes widened with anticipation. Harry had indeed, exceeded all expectations today…..

Slowly he unscrewed the cap and took a liberal amount on two fingers and began to rub ever so slowly, oh so slowly, the gel onto Hermione's petals..  
Hermione's eyes widened and she felt a cold, tingling sensation….

Harry was watching intently as he began to rub, and suddenly thrust two fingers into her waiting heat.  
Hermione threw her head back in utter bliss as Harry began rythmicly pushing two fingers in and out at a slow pace….it was so slow Hermione was trying to speed up his thrust but Harry was having none of it, he was too far gone to care…. He was getting so much pleasure out of watching his wife come undone in his hands, and literally!

Suddenly without warning Harry withdrew his fingers and plunged into her waiting heat…  
'nurghhhhhh' Harry cried out and began pumping furiously….  
Harry began to rub her clit while, while pumping in and out of her with wild abandon…

Hermione threw her head back and came hard and fast, white lights blurring her vision, sending her body into a frenzy…  
Harry followed her over the edge with her name on his lips… 

With a well worn, and very sated sigh, Hermione inhaled the fragrance ingrained on her pillowcase…  
Harry it always smelled like Harry….

She heard stirrings in the kitchen, and the next thing she knew she could smell coffee, and toasted crumpets? Oh my..he made breakfast again!  
She began to methodicly trying to catergarize their lovemaking..  
It was a novelty of pure freedom that she enjoyed.. No hidden desires, always brought to the full frontal of her mind, ever increasing in depth and wanton abandon, would surely decrease in the years ahead? But would it? She highly doubted it ever would with a man like Harry by her side..  
Harry had ultimately taken her in fun and some playful ways and branded her for himself all those years ago without even knowing he did, she was sure of that much….he was a very adapt and very playful lover who knew her bodies wants second to only her and treated her with so much respect, she cried at times…

unexpected, unfulfilled emotions filled her head and she caught herself thinking back through the years, while they were still at Hogwarts….

No matter what lay ahead of them it would always be just the two of them, even if they did start the family Harry always wanted in the near future it would always be just Harry and Hermione….it had to be……  
The clock on the bedside cabinet read 9:07a.m….

She wanted to drag herself away from her tangled bed but she gave in at the site of a very naked Harry, walking ever so sexily into their bedroom, completely nude carrying her breakfast tray adorned with a single white rose…  
Harry settled the tray down on the bed, and began to pour her coffee and butter her crumpets, just how she liked them…  
he then began to feed her bit by bit, ever so slowly ,revelling in the fact this was turning her on as much as it was having an obvious effect on him as well..  
He just could not get enough of her in any , shape or form…  
had they always been this insatiable? He thought so yes… there wasn't a wizard alive who would not be turned on by her luscious body….  
Many wizards in the Leaky Cauldron or the 3 Broomsticks, were they frequented on Friday evenings ,hardly made it unnoticeable they were checking his wife out,and part of him was oh so proud…he was Hers, and she was His…..

After a rather long, luxurious soak in the bath, accompanied by Harry of course, the two of them gathered there fresh clothes and hurried to get dressed as they had to meet Ron & Luna  
at the leaky for dinner and to catch up on all the gossip, that had no doubt accumulated during the course of the week….

Hermione had decided to wear her dark claret very form fitting satin evening dress which accentuated her curves very nicely..Harry was getting hot under the collar already and they had yet to leave there home! The witch! She knew what she was doing to him….well payback was a bitch huh? Tonight would be soooooo much fun…..

It was a little after 8pm when two of the wizrding worlds most famous couple entered the leaky..  
Luna was waiting fir them in there usual spot in the secluded booth in the corner…the Potters did like their privacy somewhat…  
After greetings were made they were approached by a young barmaid who quite brazenly eyed Harry up as though he as on the menu! Hermione just smirked at Harry's obvious displeasure..he never would in a million years realise how handsome he was..and that every witch this side of the atlantic wanted to bed him…but thankfully that was reserved for her and her alone…

the two couples made small talk while they waited for there meals to arrive.  
"Harry, I was just telling Luna about Cristian trying to chat up Malfoy in polyjuice disguise'  
Harry laughed outloud…Christin was a new recruit and Draco Malfoy was testing out a new version of the polygenic potion to help track dark wizards, ect and to help with basic undercover operations..Christian was very taken to Ophelia" and was quite upset and shocked when she morphed into no other than his boss , Draco Malfoy…the whole Auror team witnessed it and would not let young Christian live it down in a hurry.

Luna began by telling them of her last expedition looking for Alsapine Nargles, on her last exploits to Sweden in march…Ron adored his wife to be and finally understood when he met Luna there was a certain quality about her..Hermione had been right, she was unique and she was all Ron's …  
Later on in the evening Fred & George mad there way into the leaky in rather a jovial mood, as per usual..  
Right on cue they started to make very luscious comments to Hermione who took it all in good fun.. It has taken her years if she admitted it to accept the twins unique sense of humour and embrace it for all it was worth…  
but now she found their was something else she would not mind embracing again and that had to be Harry's tight sexy bum… she was oh so very very sure she would have him clenching it by the end of the evening, sat in her palms, kneeding him, milking him for all he was worth….  
She had to admit to herself, she loved the Friday night gatherings but as much as she loved the gathering of old friends, she could not wait to get home and let Harry take her to that higher place yet again……

Harry & Hermione made there way home around 12:15 a.m…  
They chose to walk the few blocks to there home in Central London..  
They did not however, get very far before the hormones kicked in.  
Harry without warning spun Hermione around and pushed her up against a wall…his fingers wrapped in her her, while his other hand started to lift up her dress..  
Hermiones breathing became eratic, and she began to emit a soft mewing noise in the back of her throat..  
Harry began to kiss her deeply, loosing himself completely in her essence, drinking her in…..  
a wave of desire ciursed through her as Harry parted her thong and thrust two fingers into her waiting heat….  
Hermione's hands were not idle either as she grabbed the front of his trousers and found a rather large bulge just waiting for attention.  
Suddenly she grasped his buttocks in her hands and ground his arousal into her mound…  
she needed to have an orgasm, here and now danmit!  
Harry knew what she wanted and he moved them further down the alleyway and cast a disalusionment charm on them both…  
her keaning sounds were driving him nearer the edge , and in one foul swoop he was driving in her warm dam heat to the hilt..  
"ohhhhhhhh Haaaaarrrrrryyyyyyyyy"  
Hermione was delirious….he was filling her in way unimaginable, here in an alleyway not one block from home….in one swift movement of wandless magic, she transfigured Harry's dark green satin dress shirt and slacks into those claret Quidditch robes..  
She was HOME!

Harry began to pump into her with wild abandon..she would be so bruised tomorrow but nothing what a good healing charm wouldn't fix in the morning…  
Hermione hitched her legs up further and Harry rotated his hips and this sent him deeper into her warm depths.  
He knew she was not far off climaxing and began to pound into her for all he was worth, all the while his robes billowing behind him in the breeze…the cool rush of air on his buttocks along with Hermiones tiny hands drove him over the edge and Hermione followed….white lights flashed, stars erupted and the two of them, breathing erratically, leaned against the wall in a tangle of sweatylimbs and the after smell of sex….

Hermione felt Harry smile against her neck as he nipped and suckled, while coming back down from his high…she loved this about him. He was so tender, so caring, so perfect. And she loved him so….  
After muttering a cleansing charm, they apparated the rest of the way home, all the while giggling like a bunch of school girls at there exsplosive, unexpected, tryst in the back alley….  
Unlocking there door, they raced each other upstairs, tearing at each other like wild frenzied animals….  
Hermione jumped on the bed and positioned herself to Harry on her knees, in her black lacy stockings, bottom in the air,her sex dripping in anticipation….  
Harry needed no more encouraging, he bent his knees at the edge f the bed lifted up her bottom to meet his body and drove home in one forceful thrust…  
Tilting her hips to meet his forcefull thrusts, he whispered to her and asked her was she ok…all he received in response was her muscles tighten around him……

Prongs 69 2007 


End file.
